


Midnight Wishes

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [13]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday cuddles, Cuddling, M/M, MORE BIRTHDAY FICS, Suicidal Thoughts, i love reimugi so much okay i just cry about them, its only a little bit tho, its tsumugi so of course he gonna think about suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Rei sneaks into Tsumugi's dorm room to wish him a happy birthday on the stroke of midnight.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Midnight Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a week in advance cause I just love Remugi so much and knew exactly what I wanted to write for Tsumugi's birthday.

Being woken up in the night wasn’t something uncommon to Tsumugi. He wasn’t the heaviest of sleepers, he primarily blamed it on his feelings of needing to get things done and so when he finally laid down his mind was still making large lists of things he had to get done. If he wasn’t so slow and distracted he would have finished his tasks early. Even in his mental list making he felt sluggish as sleep lapped at his mind before pulling him under. Last year his dreams were so often plagued by guilt and the feeling of being left behind by everything and everyone. It had been easy to just stay awake and try to do some menial tasks until his mother scolded him. 

Things were better now. His relationships had slowly mended. The past was not forgotten and not all was forgiven but the aches and pains of childhood had faded into the dull thudding of adult life. So it was strange when Tsumugi woke up to the darkness of his dorm room without really knowing why he had woken up. His mind had been at peace and what remnants of his dreams he could remember had been filled with warmth and the feeling of something holding his hand. 

Ah! A sharp intake of breath as Tsumugi realized why he had woken up. Reality must have seeped into his dream state because someone _was_ holding his hand and cuddled up close to his body making him feel warm under the sheets. With his glasses on the bedside table, which involved reaching over the warm body, all he could do was squint in the darkness trying to piece together the figure. Clearly, said snuggler found this amusing before Tsumugi finally got a glimpse of red eyes shimmering playfully and a flash of a sharp smile before he finally relaxed again. 

He doubted a stranger would crawl into his bed anyway but knowing it was his boyfriend relaxed him for a split second before he let out a second surprised gasp. “R-Rei-kun,” he whispered glancing around to ensure none of his roommates had woken up, not that his poor eyesight paired with darkness would allow him to see anything right now. “W-what are you doing, how did you get in here, you’re going to wake everyone.” the young man was a bundle of nerves even as Rei nuzzled into his hair and Tsumugi had to fight the feeling of calm. No, Rei was not going to bewitch him so easily! He was a wizard too right?

“I’m holding you.” His answer was simple, as if his boyfriend was foolish for not realizing this obvious fact. “I asked Keito to let me borrow his set of room keys.” That just raised more questions. “Everyone is sleeping soundly, you should be too. I didn’t mean to wake you.” His voice was soft in Tsumugi’s ear and the younger man found himself sighing as he cuddled into Rei’s chest, inhaling his scent. 

“Was Eichi-kun mean to you? Is that why you’re not in your dorm?” Tsumugi would have to try and talk to his old friend about being mean to Rei if that was the case. Honestly Keito was crazy to put the two powerhouses in the same room together. 

The idea of Eichi being the reason Rei was here caused him to laugh. In a strange long story way it was true but that wasn’t what Tsumugi was talking about. “No. No. Tenshoin has been well behaved.” he assured the bookworm as he softly brushed his hair behind his ear. “I just wanted to be with you. It’s almost midnight” he mused and Tsumugi couldn’t understand the importance of this until his next sentence. “Did you forget your own birthday? It’s in a few more minutes.” 

Oh, he had forgotten hadn’t he? The summer had gone by so fast and he was constantly remaining busy that it had slipped his mind entirely. Then he also realized that meant Rei had gone out of his way to come spend his birthday with him. They could both likely be busy in the morning so Rei had come now. “Oh, _oh_ , ah, Rei-kun, thank you.” 

This caused the dark haired man to laugh and rub Tsumugi’s back soothingly. “Still so easily pleased, Tsumugi.” He chided him but it held the opposite effect. 

Tsumugi looked back up at him grinning even brighter, his beautiful amber eyes pulling Rei in. “Ah, you called me by name.” he giggled knowing that Rei was always so quick to revert back to his old man speech when called out. 

“I-It’s a special occasion,” Rei relented, looking away from the birthday boy to cover his blush, though Tsumugi couldn’t see it in the dark even if he really wanted to. This Rei was his favorite Rei. Every single facet of Rei’s personality was wonderful and special but the Rei that called him by his name and could make Tsumugi’s whole body shiver from his head to the tips of his toes was the one he liked best. 

“Oh? Does that mean Rei-kun calling me by name is his present to me?” he whispered, idly playing with some strands of Rei’s hair in between his fingers. 

Rei chuckled, kissing Tsumugi’s forehead. “If I had known calling your name was all it took to make you happy on your birthday I’d have done it for the past two years.” 

“Huh? But I thought I made it obvious that I love it when you do that? Why else would I always comment on it?”

“I thought it was to tease me. Kinda like ‘oh look Rei-kun is dropping his facade and I caught him’.” 

This made Tsumugi pout. “You know I’m not that kind of person. Sounds to me like you’re describing Kaoru-kun or Koga-kun.” he huffed which made Rei smile. That was true, Tsumugi was never cruel to him, even back then when it seemed like the world was falling apart all around them he had still been able to smile at him and treat him like any other person. 

Rei smiled, stroking Tsumugi’s cheek. “Tsumugi,”

“Y-Yes?!” Tsumugi was startled by the sudden intensity in Rei’s voice and spoke louder than expected, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. 

The action was adorable and Rei dipped down to kiss the hand covering his mouth. “I love you, Tsumugi.” 

Ah, he felt like he was gonna melt. He dropped his hand from his lips in order to kiss Rei properly. How many times had he wondered if he was ever going to reach adulthood, if he was going to graduate, if he was ever going to feel a sense of joy in living. It wasn’t like he didn’t still think about wanting to go away, that things would be better if he was gone. Loving Rei and being loved by him and by everyone else in his life wasn’t a quick fix for everything else but it did allow him to see that even if life was harder that living meant that he got to enjoy being with these people. It may be selfish to enjoy such happiness after trampling so hard on the happiness of others but right now Tsumugi only cared about the way Rei’s lips tasted and the way his arms held him tightly. He was another year older despite everything and if this next year was going to be filled with the same amount of joy and heartache as the year before then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. If it meant at the end of that year Rei would call his name, kiss him, and tell him he loved him. Perhaps Tsumugi could do this again and again for many years to come. 

“I love you too, Rei.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please scream to me about reimugi, im working on a fic for them set in their second year and its just all pain all the time. i just really really love reimugi, weeps.


End file.
